


Don't Move.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Riding Crop, bondage: verbal command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: This is an old one, that was not transferred when I shut down my LJ account.  It appeared on one of XV's lists and so people asked for it.  If there are any others, that went 'missing' when I transferred things over, just let me know.  I'll dust them off if I can.Written for 2009 Kink Bingo.  Bondage square and I took on the aspect of psychological or verbal command as the bondage.  Also has a side of bonus kink--riding crop.Summary:  home office scene with Andrea submitting to Miranda's verbal command to not move.  How do you not move, when your body wants to?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Don't Move.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> This was linked in the original file. Not entirely sure why.  
> MODEL T. Johnnie Welborn (bondage shoot)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1XfhbhWRjc

**_Don’t Move_ **

Andrea let the bra slip from her fingertips and with it she felt all of her control fall from her hands. The thought, ‘Miranda is the boss,’ had nothing to do with Runway and everything to do with the look in her eyes, the timbre of her voice, and the shiny black of the leather crop in her hand. Andy felt her sex gush wet and hot between her legs at the mere thought of the red leather heart sunken into the smooth surface of the toy. Her breath caught as she turned around to see Miranda slap the cold leather against her palm. Andrea’s eyes fluttered shut as the sound penetrated her ears.

One raised eyebrow punctuated Miranda’s command. “ALL your clothes, Andrea.”

Andrea slipped her panties off and stood before her mistress. She tried to not fidget or move. Her Mistress hated movement. The blue eyes of a predator stared at her unblinking. It was a challenge. Andrea’s soft brown eyes held her gaze. Her fight or flight response had been disengaged when she threw her phone in a Parisian fountain.

Head to toe in lacy black that promised so much and yielded so little, Miranda was every inch the fantasy Andrea had begun to wish for before Fashion Week.

Biting her lip to keep her arms from reaching up to cover her hardening nipples in the chill, Andrea revealed her weakness.

“Hands on the desk, Andrea.”

Andrea turned to face the desk reluctantly turning away from Miranda. She took the two steps needed to reach the desk and lowered her hands to the top of the glass desk top. As she placed her hands flat on the cool glass a shiver ran down her spine. Andy offered her ass up and out to Miranda as her body bent to touch the desk. She knew that Miranda would not let her move until she was so ready to cum that she was begging. She also knew that every time she messed up Miranda’s voice would be in her ear scolding her, “Don’t move, Andrea. Don’t move.” Every version of Miranda filled Andrea with love, affection and lust. However, the Mistress turned her on the most. 

Andrea turned to look at her lover. Blue eyes sparkled and the first slap of the evening was harder than usual. Andrea sucked in a gulp of air as she fought the natural bend in her legs. “Andrea, don’t you dare move.”

Andrea’s eyes searched the room for any reflective surface. Her desire to watch Miranda was her undoing every time. She felt the cool of the leather smoothing the warm mark on her ass. Miranda’s fingers slid around her rib cage and up to cup her breast. Andrea moaned before Miranda could even pinch her nipple.

Sucking air against her teeth with her tongue Miranda roughly pinched and then twisted Andrea’s nipple before letting it go. Andrea felt the wetness between her legs collecting. She shifted slightly in her place to allow more room between her legs. She didn’t hear it, but the sting lingered after, reminding her that the second slap was real—and really hard. “Don’t move, Andrea. I told you.” Miranda dragged the last part out in a teasing sing-song.

Her soft fingers returned to her ribcage with the lightest touch. Andrea flexed her muscles fighting off the tickling sensation. Miranda wanted her to move. Andrea wanted Miranda to command her. “Please.” Andrea whimpered as Miranda’s body lay flush against her back and both of her hands pulled at Andrea’s nipples. Andrea’s face twisted in pain and delight, but she resisted the urge to move.

Miranda let her weight rest on Andrea’s back so that her hands were truly holding the both of them up. It was a test and a game. Miranda let one hand trail down until she was teasing the curly hair on Andrea’s mound. She felt the changing in Andrea’s breath as much as she heard it. Miranda placed a slow loving kiss on the skin of Andrea’s back. When Miranda stepped back and the scratch of her lace was no longer against her back, Andrea groaned.

Miranda kissed her way down Andrea’s back until she reached the warm pink of each slap mark below the curve of Andrea’s ass. She kissed each pink mark lining it with her tongue and then smoothing it with open-mouthed kisses. One hand reached around and teased Andrea’s sex. Miranda’s breathing caught as she did so, but Andrea’s movement snapped her back into the moment.

A quick reach to the chair and the black leather was back in her hand. “Don’t move, Andrea.” Miranda stood to the side of Andrea with one hand on her sex in the front and the other hand holding the flat of the black leather against her skin.

Smack. Andrea was sure that there was a red heart on her ass surrounded by pink flesh. Before she could stop herself she shrugged her shoulders up in delight as she let the wave of pleasure course up her spine.

Smack. A second heart on her other ass cheek was sure to have been imprinted on that one.

“Don’t move, Andrea.”

Keeping the smooth leather against her ass Miranda trailed two fingertips down into Andrea’s curls. She let them slide all the way down the length of her wet slit and back up. She circled Andrea’s clit until she heard Andrea whimper. Sliding the leather down as she dipped her fingers down Miranda stifled her own moan. She loved watching her lover respond to her, especially as she tried so very hard to obey when her body was responding so well. It was a delicious trap to have her lover in and Miranda wanted to enjoy every minute of it. Psychologically holding her assistants in bondage was an entertaining game to play at the office, but really having someone commit to her in such a way as a lover was an altogether different experience. The power dynamic between them was fluid. Andrea had always refused to bow down completely to Miranda, but in the bedroom she would willingly give her submission in this way to Miranda. It was overwhelming.

Miranda slid her fingers back down Andrea’s slit. A light slap timed perfectly with the motion of two fingers. Loudly swallowing Andrea fought to stay in position. “Miranda. Please.”

Miranda slowly moved her hand letting her lover’s juices cover her fingers. She was dying to taste Andrea, but that would have to wait. Miranda angled her arm so that her thumb flicked against Andrea’s clit. It took a couple of strokes to match it right, but the rhythm soon matched the brunette’s pulse. Andrea’s hips rotated just slightly. She was so happy to feel Miranda claiming her.

“Don’t move.” Miranda’s rhythm did not slow or falter as her other hand slapped the leather against Andrea in a counter-balance. “I won’t stop, Andrea, but you can’t move.”

Andrea whined and Miranda smacked her on the ass again.

“Don’t move.”

The rhythm had been found at last and Miranda’s voice commanding her accompanied by the occasional punctuation of the slap of leather was too much. Andrea didn’t move for as long as she could. Instead she pressed down against the glass with her palms. When that wasn’t enough Andrea pleaded with Miranda. Her words were more and more often just broken syllables going nowhere, but singing Miranda’s praises all the same. When a certain threshold had been passed, Miranda dropped the crop and uttered one final command for Andrea.

“Now.”

Overall Andrea did not move. Her feet stayed in place. She was still standing. Her hands were still firmly on the glass. Oh, everything else moved. Her head arched back on the bend of her spine before snapping forward as the orgasm ripped through her. Her breasts shook with the movements of her body causing a delicious pull as they did. In Miranda’s mind nipple clamps were hanging there and she could hear the jingling of the chain. Andrea’s hips pressed down on Miranda’s fingers riding every sensation as far as she could. The sexy mewling sounds that escaped Andrea for many long moments filled the air as much as the scent of her sex did. Feeling slightly dizzy with lust, Miranda hooked the leg of the chair pulling it so she could sit. As she fell back onto the chair she pulled Andrea onto her lap.

Aftershocks still sizzling through her body, Andrea was near tears from the experience. Miranda’s arms around her made her feel so safe when she had been so open. She turned in Miranda’s lap catching her lips in a kiss that was salty with her tears. Pulling back Miranda tightly held Andrea to her. She stroked her lover’s hair and bare skin and cooed into her ear. “You’re my Angel.” Miranda said. “You did everything I asked, didn’t you.” Andrea just nodded and threw her arms around Miranda’s neck holding onto her. They sat for many minutes in silence until they heard the front door opening and the click of heels in the hallway. They sat staring into each other’s eyes listening intently. They were ready to break apart on the slightest signal, but they were loath to move if they didn’t have to.

Luckily for the assistant, she came and went just as she had been directed to.

Without incident.

—Fin.

  
  



End file.
